clubpenguinpookiefandomcom-20200216-history
The History of Pookies
Fun Fact: the first Pookies were former people roleplaying as Habbo Babies, on the famous game Habbo (or Habbo Hotel). They are both similar in attitude and clothing, even both use the same languages with 'w'. Because Habbo Babies were known for scamming, they decided to migrate on Club Penguin. Habbo Babies were seen on Habbo since 2000, more older than Pookies. Before there were pookies, many penguins would dress up as puppies (uppies), cats (kitties), or even rabbits (bunnies). Many penguins liked this, but having just pets in your house gradually got boring. During the Holiday Party 2008, Club Penguin released Long Johns, a type of pajamas. The Fall Fair of 2009 released the Teddy Bear, beginning the ever-expanding story of pookies. Many penguins found the idea of being a pookie to be fun. So more and more penguins dressed up and headed to the Pet Shop. In this time period, they were called babies, bay bees or bai bais. By 2010, pookies were widely known but some penguins got annoyed by them. These penguins came to be known as Pookie Haters. Several pookies began to use the Tiara and Bee Antennae, thus, sprouting a new style to be commonly used by pookies today. By 2011, pookies were at the peak of their popularity. Many pookies could be found in servers that had four or five bars. When the Earth Day party of 2011 began, Club Penguin released the African Painted Dog costume and the Snow Leopard costume. This made dressing up as a kitty or and uppie easier. The pookie population started to cool down in late 2012, but are still quite common. The term bai bai started to fade away, due to the rise of the term pookie. Chicks also started popping up, which were basically regular babies. Also during 2012, since Club Penguin didn't release another Chocolate Bunny Costume, the bunny population went down. Bunnies had a spike of growth when the Blueberry Bunny Costume from the Treasure Book was released.. In 2013, pookies became very popular due to lots of items from the December and March Clothing Catalog, but the Haters became just as commonplace as the pookies. The Pookie Haters began using the hero clothing from the Marvel catalog to abuse pookies. Neutrals began to appear, neither preferring or hating pookies. 2014 was a generic year for pookies. Maids became extremely popular due to the Baker's Apron from October's "Penguins At Work" section. There was a Frozen takeover, where the Elsa dress became very popular on girl pookies. Pookies became very popular in 2015 due to the Biggest Catolog Ever in August. Many pookies became more generous of which mumus they were adopted by, so newbie mumus became more popular than the rare ones. Unfortunately, this only lasted for about a month. Then in September 2015, the Descendants party began with the release of the Dude Stuffie, resembling a cute stuffed dog. Pookies on the CP app wore this often, and still do up to this day as a replacement for The Teddy Bear, The Stuffed Bunny and The Turtle Toy if they don't have one. This was the start when Pookies lose popularity. In late December 2015, the original generation of role players has highly declined. Pookies in CPPSes have also dropped, but not all of them are gone. Newer players and what seems to be the remaining of the original players continue to roleplay as such. Some parties in 2016, such as the Finding Dory party and the Zootopia party, gave the opportunity for players to get more "animal like" outfits for pets and some rooms for role playing. Pookie numbers have decreased a lot in 2017 due to the Closure of Club Penguin on March 29. Very few moved to the then-new Club Penguin Island and instead went to Club Penguin Private Servers. Category:Pookies